Moloch Vambreere
Status: Active Age: 523 Species: Vampire Lore Gender: Male Family: Unknown Abilities: Immortality, Encreased senses, telepathy with Animals, control weather, healing, super speed, super strength, Visions Bio Moloch was 21 when he was turn in 1509 at the battle of Agnedello by a vampire named Goron. Moloch fled and spent 400 years in a modistary of Monks and Nunns who are only vampires in New Zeland. Soon after he Met an Elder with connections to the Eclipse Coven and showed him the way there, saying he was a prodigy. He stayed within the coven. Until he was called upon. Moloch arrives and settles into Poly-sci class, he sees Lidia Van Helsing and faints from too much emotion, he then starts dreaming of her, and sharing dreams with her. He is nervous about meeting her, but Sidney Tallon tells him to ask her out, even though it's against the rules. He meets her for the first time when she is about to committ suicide from a hallucination do to the Sandman Talisman in Episode 02 Sandman where he saves her but convincing her to come down. he starts seeing her but their first date is interrupted by Tony Delore and Larry Tate under a spell. He then revisits being turned by Goron in 1509, where Goron chased and fed off him for six months before he escaped and found salvation in Episode 04 The Past. Moloch helps save Lidia and others from Goron in Episode 05 Rescue, and has his first kiss with Lidia. He protects her from Lisa Gommes in Episode 06 The Hunter, where he tells her he is a Vampire and she leaves him. They make up quickly and begin working together. In Episode 10 A La Battle Moloch first gets sick from the Seal of Kabar, then once he recovers he fights vampire Tyson Jackson but Tyson throws him through a window and gets away. he starts Season Two worries about Lidia, and when she gets sick in Episode 12 Plague he does not leave her side. In Episode 13 Heart he kills Melody with a sword to save Lidia. Learning of the events in Lidia's vision he distances himself from everyone, eventually not leaving the College Dorms. He is forced to step up in Episode 16 Shadow and save everyone from the Shadows with the help of old friend Fandora Vondette. He then again helps save everyone from the Zombies and puts the anti-virus in the vent. in Episode 19 Lost he has a vision that starts the rescue of Tony Delore. Moloch helps stop people from leaving Oxford City when vampires were wandering around the border in Episode 20 The Plan witch he then helped fight in the battle but Pike throws him into the portal created by Pillar Rosebud, with Tony and Myrlah Merlin. Personality and Traits Moloch is deep and somewhat ashamed of being a vampire. He wants to be human very bad and secretly wants to open up as well, but only to his love. he is quiet and but seems to have a slight sense of humor, and only smiles when he is in love. Moloch is a hero is progress. Alternate Reality In Episode 14 Projection in Lidia's vision he has turned evil taking Sidney Tallon with him and joining Pike 10 years in the future and becomes king. He kills Alexia Tallon just before he is slain by Lidia. Relationships Edward Van Helsing- Moloch sees Edward as a mentor and some on he can trust. Edward even defends him when Lidia leaves him. until Edward dissppears. Lidia Van Helsing- Moloch is crushes hard on Lidia, and kisses her, but when he tells her he is a vampire, and she is a hunter, she leaves him. they get back together and fight side by side at the end of season one. they continue to have rocky relationship during season two and Moloch begins to feel his darkness will get the best of him, he is then sucked into a portal. Sidney Tallon- Closest friend, Sid gives Moloch advice on ocasion, they hangout alot. Celia Fiennes- close friend, often showing her humor around her. Alexia Tallon- They met in the Monistary over the years. Fandora Vondette- also a friend from the Monistary. Category:Characters Category:Main Character